All Is Fair In Love And War
by DuskyHorizon
Summary: Yaoi. Finland, and America had a shaky relationship in the past. Now that Sweden and Finland are together, America decides that he should patch things up with Finland and stops by. Will America stay true to his intentions, or win Finland back? How will Sweden react knowing that his precious wife has already felt love for someone other than him? Sweden/Finland America/Finland


I Do Not Own Hetalia xD

* * *

America groaned in distress, never before had he experienced such boredom in a sort amount of time. He didn't feel like talking to anyone at all. Perhaps a nap would have taken his mind off this awfully bland day. America yawned loudly before attempting to think of something to do.

"Ughh this is so uncool! It's so quiet that I was about to pass out!" America announced to no one in particular.

The large nation looked over to his phone for the longest time. He considered calling someone, but quickly shrugged that off. Who would want to talk to him just for the sake of being not entertained by anything in particular.

"Man, I need totally talk to someone I haven't talked to in like a crazy while!"

America let his thoughts travel, until they came across a definite nation, he almost hit himself for forgetting so easily.

Finland.

"Oh crap, crap, crap! How do I forget something like the Great Depression!?" He nearly yelled. "Finland repaid the loan...through something like that." America mused. 'What an awesome dude! I totally have to invite him to a random party I'll have at any point of time!"

A sudden sadness filled his heart. America looked down to his feet, he tried so hard to forget about Finland, and their precious past with the other nation.

America laughed, his laughter died down at that. He tried to remember who his- Finland was with at the moment, and his eyes widened a bit.

"I almost forgot about S-Sweden again." America shuddered a little, remembering the cyan eyed nation. "Haha! He isn't that bad anyway! I should so go and visit, because I'm America!"

Finland was making dinner as usual at this hour, closing the pot that contained water, he placed onto the stove with the intention of getting the water to a boil. Turning the temperature to low so he could have some time to himself before going back to cooking. This was around the time that Sweden would come home from working, he was running a bit late, Finland knew Sweden would be alright, but it didn't stop him from worrying a bit. Sea-land was in his room, probably taking a nap.

Finland was glad he had a 'family' now. He even was slightly getting used to Sea-land calling him mommy- okay scratch that. He would still be a bit shaky about accepting that title.

"Geez I'm so tired already", Finland sighed slightly "Oh well, there's still a lot to do. I can't complain too much."

A sudden knocking roused the blond from his thoughts.

"That's strange, usually Su-san just opens the door." He walked over to the door to open it.

There stood America waving awkwardly. Finland couldn't help but yelp in shock, his instincts kicking in, slamming the door in fear. the Finnish man couldn't help but feel terribly uncomfortable with the other nation in his presence.

'A-America!? What's _he _doing here!?' He thought frantically.

Against Finland's better judgement he had slowly opened the door. He knew that he was sweating a bit, but hoped it wasn't that noticeable.

"A-Ah why hello America, what brings you here?" His voice was practically laced with his nervousness.

"Hey Finland! It's been awhile hasn't it? It was like dude we need to catch up on things! But...then again we didn't-"

"I know what you're getting at you know. I mean- well not saying that it's necessarily a bad thing for me to you know- I mean with all the-" Finland tried to find the words to say but his mind was muddled.

America laughed, and patted Finland on the head like a puppy.

"Oh man, same old Finland! Haha, hey is it cool if I come in?" He asked.

The smaller nation thought about his request, his mind having a relentless war with himself. After a dreadfully long minute passed, he finally cracked and allowed the door to open enough for America's entry.

"Whoa, nice place!" America exclaimed as he entered, his eyes looking around everywhere. "Dude! This is a totally awesome place to set up a party!"

Finland suddenly had the faintest memory of the boiling water, America had invaded his mind. He also remembered of Sea-land being in his room, and Sweden who could have shown up at any second now.

"Alfred...you're going to have to leave soon." He blurted out.

America turned his head to look Finland directly in the eyes with a hurtful expression. He was about to answer until he heard something sizzle, rearing his head over to the direction of the kitchen spotting the pot bubbling sizzling water, and steam pouring from it into the air.

"Hey do you got something on the stove Finny?"

He suddenly snapped from his calm demeanor. Rushing over to the pot, turning the stove off, desperately trying to find something to clean the mess, not even noticing the small little puddle of water that had miraculously traveled to the floor, Finland stepped into it, losing his balance almost instantly. Luckily for him America had been standing by his side, and caught the smaller nation but the waist, looking down at Finland.

"Th-Thank you America."

"You're welcome! Man, good thing you had the hero here with you!" America stated enthusiastically.

Unknowingly Finland blushed softly at the other nation, he didn't even notice that America had begun to lean forward slowly, their faces at dangerously close, only a small ways until their lips would meet.

"W'at d' y'u thi'k y'u a're do'ng w'th m' w'fe?" A deep voice demanded.

Finland looked over to see Sweden standing there with a lethal look on his face. The Finnish man quickly moved away from America, and wen straight over to Sweden's side, trying the loosen things up, the tension that had now almost filled the entire room was extremely overwhelming to say the least.

"Su-san! How was your day!?" Finland asked nervously laughing.

"Th't i' n't imp'rt'nt r'ght n'w. D'd h' h'rt y'u?" Sweden asked.

"Of course not Su-san! Heh...funny thing is that I slipped, and Mr. America caught me before I fell! Isn't that a good deed?" He attempted to change the subject again.

America was still in shock from his attempt to kiss Finland, looking at the 'couple' in front of him he felt a bit selfish. But those new thoughts could wait for him, now was more of a problem.

" Hey Sweden, what's up?"

Sweden shot America a small glare, but gave in after a long silence.

"F'ne, a'd y'u?"

"Pretty chill, just visiting an Finland, and saved his water like the hero I am!" America boasted.

However if by saved, America meant that mostly all the water had spilled on the floor, of evaporated then America sure did save the day! Finland sighed, today sure was going to be an awful long day, not to mention it looked like Sweden wanted some answers from Finland on what America was to him.


End file.
